Why penguins don't go to school
by Icecubefrozen
Summary: Ever wondered why penguins don't attend school? Follow my life with the penguins at my side- unfortunately, my teachers aren't too fond of my penguin friends, and come to think of it, between them, Skipper, Rico, Private and Kowalski have gotten me quite a few detentions and suspensions... *glares at them* sweet pripper, hope you don't mind I mentioned you a bit in this!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is just about some of my boring lessons, and how some penguins make them more... Exciting. For better or for worse.

I don't own penguins, sadly. :(

Also I will call myself Ice/Icey in the story.

* * *

My POV:

I groaned. What the hell was going on? Something about chemistry, bla bla bla...Hydrogen carbonate... HANG ON A SECOND! Is that... Oh. My. Gosh. Kowalski is... In my classroom! Squealing, I quickly pulled him off my boyfriends desk and onto mine. "Hey Kowalski. What brings you to school- it's not a legal requirement for you to come." "I wanted to". What?! "No offence, but... WHO THE HELL GOES TO SCHOOL BY CHOICE!?" At once everyone began to stare at me and Kowalski. "Miss Icecube, is that by any chance a penguin on your desk... Again?" I laughed nervously. Damn my teacher for realising! "Erm... No. It's a, uh, um... Yeah. It's a penguin." My teacher sighed. "Icey we talked about this... No more penguins in the science lab. Not after last time." I began to whine. This is so not fair! Rico never meant to attack my classmates... Well, I'm not sure really. I never asked. "But sir, I need Kowalski to help with my learning! He's so good at explaining!" "Are you saying that a penguin explains chemistry better than I do?" Oh shoot. Never meant it like that. Kowalski began to snigger and I gave him a glare. "Uh, no. I just mean... Oh screw it. I have no idea what I'm on about." this only caused my tall penguin friend to burst into laughter... Until he fell off the table."MISS ICECUBE! Is disrupting the class funny to you?" "Umm no sir. It's just Kowalski fell off the table and-" "so you find it funny when others get hurt?" Damn him. He's messing with my words! "Uh no, ya know, unless, like a random stranger slips on a banana peel and slides across the park because of it, and lands in the lake, then kinda. I only find it funny if-" "Miss I have heard enough. May you and your penguin friend please report to the head teacher please?" I hate when teachers ask me that. It makes me so tempted to say; 'Nah, I'm good. Im'a stay here thanks' but of course, I don't. "Cause sir! Sorry sir! Bye sir! C'mon, my distracting penguin friend. Lets go see the head.

* * *

Kowalski's POV:

Did I feel bad? Kinda. I sort of ruined chemistry for Icey, but still. It wasn't ALL my fault. Then the bell rang. Children filed out of the classroom and I clung tighter to Icey. I vaguely recognised sweet pripper walking by us. "Was that sweet pripper?" Quickly I took a second look, to find my commanding officer holding to sweet prippers bag like I held onto Iceys. "And skipper?" "Yup!" Came the reply from my red-haired friend, who dyed her hair the same colour of Cat's, from Victorious. "Wait a second... I though sweet pripper and you lived in different countries?" "Yup!" I frowned. "Then how come sweet pripper is HERE?!" Icey shrugged. "It's what happens when I have too much sugar. My stories become weirder by the second.

* * *

Hope you like it so far! For those of you who don't know who sweet pripper is, sweet pripper is an AMAZING POM fanfiction author... My fav Author, too!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Icey's POV:

I groaned, hearing the beep of my alarm. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be- THUD. I smirked, glancing over to my ruined alarm clock in pieces on the floor. Oh well.

THUMP

Ok, what was that? "What in fishes name is going on here?!" I groaned. Who invited skipper into this fanfiction? (Come on, own up.) "Skipper, can't you see I am TRYING TO SLEEP!" I shot the paranoid penguin a glare. "What was the thud? What happened? Who attacked?" Seriously, I am so NOT in the mood to deal with skippers paranoia right now. "Mr alarm clock was trying to kill me so I attacked him. No biggie. Now go to sleep!" Calmly, I turned away from the penguin- who was now, along with his teammates, trying to arrest the remains of mr clock. Stupid, Stupid penguins.

* * *

Five hours later and I was at school, in art. I decided today I would like to paint private pink. "Miss, Icey bought a penguin to school again!" Sneered Rebecca. "She's not allowed! Expel her, miss!" **A/N: if anyone reading this is called Rebecca, or know someone with that name and are offended- don't be. I like that name a lot and it was the first name that popped into my mind when writing this :) **Calmly I smiled at miss, promising her private was allowed here. "your lucky I didn't get Rico to blow you up. I've really considered it..." I smiled at Rebecca- in a sarcastic, emotionless way. Creepy? Hell yeah. That was the point - and the expression I got back made me smile wider. That's when Rico waltzed into the room with his barbie. Makes me wonder if anyone ever told him Miss Perky was just a plastic toy? But I'm not the kind to crush dreams. So I bit my tongue, just incase I said anything I might later regret, and waved to the penguins with the mohawk. All I did was point one finger toward 'Becky' as her friends called her, and I swiftly left the room- already hearing the smashing of glass, the thumping of bodies hitting the desks and the screaming of Becky. And as for said girl's few friends: well, the were horrified by the noises. With that, they ran screaming down the corridors, and I smiled to myself. Rico calmly walked out with Private, a tape recorder in hand. Was this just a set-up? Of course. The class were all safely told to keep quiet in the room whilst the recording was played- so yes, they were safe. Except Becky. Where is she, you ask? Tied to a chair, balancing on the edge of a volcano somewhere in Hawaii, I think. It's hard to tell with Rico.

* * *

Finally, I had five minutes to myself! I pulled out my lesson plan and scanned through it... Oh god. Oh god no- I had P.E. and that meant one certain penguin... skipper. Oh, phew! I had sweet pripper in that lesson. Maybe I could survive tomorrow after all! Hopefully ;)

* * *

Hope you like so far- please review, I need reviews to know weather to continue ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Icey's POV:

"Three more laps girls. Then you can go home" I grinned like a maniac (or should I say Rico?) at what my P.E teacher said. Finally! Last lesson had eventually came, and now, it was home time. Just a couple of laps left. Then THE most annoying penguin in the world spoke up: "Laps are stupid! Press ups are where the action is! Show 'em Icey." Skipper jumped down from the tree he was in and pointed at me. "Give me fifty press ups soldier - NOW!" I huffed and walked away. "I'LL ADD ANOTHER TWENTY PRESS UPSIF YOU DON'T DO THE FIFTY NOW!" Screw skipper. No way am I doing stupid press ups. No. Freaking. Way.

*2 hours later*

"Sixty seven, sixty eight, sixty nine, seventy!" I began to whine- as every muscle in my body was now aching in pain. My. Body. Was. Killing. Me.

Skipper shook his head. "I warned you." Bloody skipper. "Don't you have someone else to bother? Like Private, Kowalski, Rico or... Um..." I thought for a second. I wasn't sure. I mean, the only other human the penguins bother is sweet pripper, and sweet pripper was stuck with Skipper yesterday. So no way was I gonna suggest skipper go to sweet pripper two days in a row. Not after last time *shakes head*.

Then skipper began waddling away. What?! "Skipper, where you going?!" I yelled, and I started to doubt how loud I spoke as the flat headed penguin didnt even flinch. "It's Private and my second anniversary. We have reservations."

At this, my mouth dropped open. If my mum had of been there, she would have told me to shut my mouth or I would catch flies. But she wasn't. "W-w-wait! Y-y-you and Private are actually a couple? Like, for real!? You'll admit it?" I spluttered. "I just did, didn't I?" I couldn't believe it. Skipper was being so... Open about this. And pripper was finally fully real. With that I began sprinting back towards the school, hoping to find sweet pripper, although I had no clue as to what she looked like. This was gonna be hard...

"WHERE YOU GOIN THEN?" I smirked, although skipper couldn't see it. "TO TELL SWEET PRIPPER THAT PRIPPERS OFFICIAL!"

* * *

Next day...

Sweet Pripper's POV:

**A/N:sweet pripper actually wrote this part :)**

OH CRAPOHCRAP! I was running up the sidewalk to catch my bus, and Skipper was cling to my backpack for dear life! I reach the bus. I reach the bus.

"We made it!" I shout.

Skipper hops on my shoulder.

The bus driver stares at me, "Please not him again…" Its not my fault someone started talking about Denmark and Skipper beat the crap out of him.

"He wouldn't hurt a fly!" I try to reassure.

Skipper sees a fly and punches it.

"Ok, maybe I'm thinking of something else…" I say, sitting in my seat.

"I got a Skipper so no one make fun of me!" I warn.

Nobody says a word. *at P.E*

"Run a lap? That's dumb." Skipper mutters.

"It's not my fault! I didn't sign up for this class!" I roll my eyes.

Instead of running, I walked.

"Hurry up!" The coach shouted.

"Skipper?"

My annoying penguin slaps my coach into next week. The bell rings.

"Ok lets go!" I shout.

We are walking through the halls (this is when I'm passing Icey, and Kowalski gets confused why I'm here)

"Wait was that Icey?" Skipper asks.

I look behind me, "Who am I supposed to know? I don't know what she looks like! Wait… HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW?!"

Skipper shrugs. I roll my eyes then continue walking down the hall.

"Man, I hate school…" I groan.


End file.
